Ein neuer Anfang AU
by Mystral
Summary: Doyle opferte sich und verschwand, doch was wäre die Welt ohne diesen Akzent und Lederjacke?Jetzt FERTIG!


A/N Hiya! Schön euch zu sehen! Das ist mein erstes Angel-fic und wurde schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben und nun endlich mal zum Andenken an Glenn Quinn gepostet...  
  
...und es ist eben ein etwas anderes AU (Alternatives Universum)  
  
Disc.: Nix ist meins, nix ist deins , Angel gehört wem anders !!!  
  
Rating.: Hier leider zum Ende der Story nötig. Es sind zwei drei Szenen drin, die für sehr sensible Leser nicht geeignet sind. Allerdings, wer die Serie kennt und auch ansieht, wird nicht sehr betroffen sein.  
  
Oh und noch was! WICHTIG: Sucht nicht die Rechtschreibfehler. No-Beta!  
  
Ein neuer Anfang  
  
Langsam hörten die Schemen auf zu flackern und erlaubten seinen Augen eine etwas klarere Sicht.  
  
Jedoch verdunkelte sich genau in diesem Augenblick die ganze Welt um ihn herum und die neu gewonnene Fähigkeit machte sich wieder aus dem Staub. Dumpfes Pochen trommelte stetig und andauernd in seinen Ohren. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf das Geräusch zu konzentrieren und es einzuordnen.  
  
*Dumdum...dum-dum...dum-dum...dum-dum...*  
  
Es war ein Herzschlag! Konnte es sein, dass noch jemand mit ihm hier in dieser schwarzen Hölle war?  
  
Plötzlich erkannte er, dass er seinen eigenen Herzschlag gehört hatte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, obwohl er nicht genau wusste was diese steigende Panik auslöste.  
  
Noch einmal horchte er in die Stille hinein, doch seine immer stärker ansteigenden Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn abbrechen und vorsichtig an seine Schläfe fassen. Eine klebrige Flüssigkeit rann ihm an Daumen und Zeigefinger hinunter.  
  
Blut.  
  
Sein Blut?  
  
Er tastete noch mal seinen Kopf nach einer Wunde ab, doch er hätte ebenso gut einen Stein befühlen können. Die Nerven an seinen Händen waren eigenartig abgestumpft und er konnte kaum die Form seines Kopfes ausmachen.  
  
Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, konnte auch ein Nadelkissen an seinem Hals befestigt worden sein.  
  
Wie war er bloß hier her gekommen...und wo war hier? Wo wollte er wohl hin? Von wo war er gekommen?  
  
Er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.  
  
Wer zum Teufel war er?  
  
------------  
  
8 Monate später  
  
"Angel Investigation, wir helfen den Hilflosen, Cordelia Chase hier, was kann ich für sie tun?" die junge Frau am Telefon hinter dem Schreibtisch, rasselte die Begrüßung in einer Tour hinunter und brachte es dabei noch fertig Kaugummi zu kauen.  
  
"Nein Ma'am wir können nichts gegen ihre Kakerlaken tun...nein, auch nicht, wenn sie dämonische Züge haben... ja, ich bin sicher, dass sie sehr groß sind...dann rufen sie sich eben einen Kammerjäger!" vollkommen gestresst schmiss sie den Hörer auf das Gerät und fing an, im Raum herum zu stürmen.  
  
"Was denken diese Leute eigentlich, wer wir sind? Als ob wir unsere Rechnungen nicht zahlen müssten! Ich würde mir wirklich wünschen, dass wieder mal ein richtiger Dämon auftauchen und unsere Taschen füllen würde. Wenn ich nur an meine alten Klamotten denke..." sie wurde jäh unterbrochen als die Tür mit einem Knall aufschlug und ein junger Mann regelrecht hineingeworfen wurde.  
  
Er schmierte unsanft über den Linoleumboden und blieb einen halben Meter weiter liegen.  
  
Jedoch nicht für lange Zeit, da der Grund für seinen ungewollten Flug, ebenfalls folgte. Zwei große Männer in schwarzen Jacken und mit gelb-glühenden Augen traten mit schweren Schritten durch die offene Tür.  
  
Cordelias Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie heftete ihren Blick auf das Opfer der Attacke.  
  
Sie suchte nach einem offensichtlichen Lebenszeichen, das sie fand als der Junge panisch vorwärts kroch.  
  
Das war mehr als genug und sie setzte zu einem Schrei an.  
  
"Aaaaaaangeeeeeelllll"  
  
--------  
  
Die beiden gelb-äugigen Gestalten ließen sich nicht beirren und kamen immer näher.  
  
"Du hättest dir vorher überlegen sollen, ob es klug ist den Chef zu hintergehen, mein Kleiner. Nun sind mein Bruder und ich gezwungen dir weh zu tun. Und du weißt, wie sehr uns das weh tun wird." der Vordere fletschte seine Zähne zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und stand nun über dem angsterfüllten Jungen.  
  
Er hob gerade ein Bein um nach seinem Opfer zu treten, wie nach einem räudige Hund als sich ein Schatten von der Treppe löste und auf den Dämon zusprang.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Schlag traf eine Faust das Kinn des Gelbäugigen und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln.  
  
Nun kam der Hintere Dämon seinem Bruder zu Hilfe und sie griffen die neue Person von beiden Seiten an. Doch es gelang ihr einen Bruder zu packen und in die Richtung des anderen zu schleudern.  
  
Beide prallten in einander und hatten Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Als sie erneut nach vorn stürmten, blieben beide wie erstarrt stehen und stierten schockiert in das Gesicht ihres Widersachers.  
  
Er war aus dem Dunkel hervor getreten und funkelte sie mit bedrohlichen Augen an.  
  
Einer der Dämonen konnte sich zu einem Keuchen durchringen, der andere stammelte nur verwirrt. Danach rannten beide so schnell sie konnten aus der, noch immer geöffneten, Tür hinaus.  
  
Der glorreiche Sieger legte kurz seinen Kopf schief, so dass sein Genick hörbar knackte und drehte sich dann um.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" er fragte Cordelia, die mittlerweile bei dem Jungen kniete und versuchte seine Wunden zu begutachten, was dieser aber mit größtem Erfolg verhindern wollte.  
  
Er blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Frage kam und die restliche Farbe wich aus seinem, ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht.  
  
"V-v-vampir!" war alles, was er noch herausbrachte als er in Angels Dämonengesicht blickte, bevor er ohnmächtig in sich zusammen sank.  
  
---------  
  
"Wer ist der Kleine?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, als er durch die Tür geflogen kam!"  
  
"Ich denke Gunn will nur wissen, ob wir ihm vertrauen können, schließlich kannte er diese beiden Dämonen."  
  
"Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun, Wesley? Ihn rauswerfen während er bewusstlos ist? Er ist doch fast noch ein Kind!"  
  
"Ruhig Leute, er wacht auf!" sagte Angel gelassen und sämtliche Augen richteten sich zu der Form auf dem Sofa.  
  
Langsam fingen die Augenlieder des Jungen an, sich zu öffnen und er drehte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf die Seite.  
  
"Au...was war bloß in diesem Whisky?" die Worte wurden in einem dicken irischen Akzent gemurmelt.  
  
"Alles okay bei dir?" Cordy blickte besorgt auf ihn hinab, während sie sich neben das Sofa hockte.  
  
Der Kleine begann sich träge im Raum umzusehen und erinnerte sich schlagartig an die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit. Mit einem Satz hechtete er von seiner Position aus über die Lehne und versuchte sich an der Wand festzuhalten.  
  
"Was zum..."  
  
"Hey keine Angst, wir tun dir nichts und deine beiden 'Freunde' haben sich auch verdrückt." Gunn hob beschwichtigend die Arme.  
  
"Ach ja? Dann kann ich jetzt wohl gehen!" damit drehte er um und wollte sich eben Richtung Ausgang absetzen als er genau in Angel lief. Entsetzt sprang er zurück und ballte seine Hände, während er sich in einer mehr oder weniger lächerliche Kampfstellung positionierte.  
  
"Ich..ich werde..ich, kann...du bist...!"  
  
Angel trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den jungen Mann. Er war ungefähr 16 o.17 Jahre alt, hatte dunkles Haar und eine eher schmächtige Statur, die er mit seinen schäbigen Klamotten nicht unbedingt erfolgreich verbarg. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten stark und wütend. Auf irgend eine Weise sprachen sie etwas tief in Angels Innerem an...  
  
...etwas lang Vergessenes.  
  
"Ich bin Angel und..."  
  
"..und er ist zahm wie ein Kätzchen, also keine Bange. Ich bin Cordelia und das sind Wesley und Gunn. Wenn du Probleme hast werden wir dir helfen...du kannst uns nicht etwa bezahlen oder?" Cordelia konnte sich als erste von der Szene losreißen und hatte sich erneut an der aufgeplatzten Lippe des Jungen zu schaffen gemacht.  
  
"Hey, lass das. Ok Prinzessin, das war alles sehr nett von euch aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los. Und übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass ein Vampir euren Laden unbedingt ankurbeln wird...!" er versuchte erneut zu entwischen, wurde diesmal allerdings von Wesley zurückgehalten.  
  
"Nicht so schnell, junger Mann! Zuerst wirst du uns sagen wie dein Name ist und du zu solch ungepflegtem Umgang kommst. Danach werden wir dich nach Hause bringen."  
  
"Ach, werde ich das? Und was, wenn nicht?" er blickte trotzig auf und versuchte bedrohlich auszusehen, was ihm jedoch durch das blaue Auge, welches immer weiter zuschwoll, gründlich vermasselt wurde.  
  
Angel trat erneut vor .  
  
"Dann werden wir wohl die beiden Brüder das nächste Mal nicht davon abhalten können, das zu beenden, was sie heute angefangen haben!".  
  
"Na gut,...fein! Von mir aus" er stärkte sich theatralisch seinen Kragen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Allen Francis Doyle!" und sämtliche Augen weiteten sich.  
  
--------  
  
"W-was?" war so ziemlich das einzige, wozu Cordelia sich durchringen konnte.  
  
Angel stand bewegungslos da, bis er plötzlich den Jungen vorn am Hemd packte und dieser sich dann ca. 30 cm weiter oben, in der Luft befand.  
  
"Soll das ein Scherz sein? Sag uns sofort deinen richtigen Namen oder..."  
  
"Angel, verdammt noch mal! Lass ihn runter, er bekommt gleich keine Luft mehr."  
  
Cordy's Schrei brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er ließ erschrocken los, woraufhin der Junge lautstark auf den Boden klatschte.  
  
"Au...Scheiße noch mal. Was sollte das? Da ist man ein einziges Mal ehrlich und dann..." der Rest ging in einem kläglichen Husten unter.  
  
"Wieder ok, man?" Gunn reichte eine Hand hinunter um dem Jungen beim aufstehen zu helfen, welche aber achtlos bei Seite geschoben wurde und die, weiterhin schnaufende Person sammelte sich selbst vom Boden auf.  
  
"Ich verzieh mich hier...alles Bekloppte in dieser dämlichen Stadt!" nun schaffte er es um einen, wie in Trance gefallenen Angel herum und verlies so schnell er konnte, das alte Hotel.  
  
"Was zum Henker war denn das?" Wesley schaute ganz perplex in die Runde.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung" Angel starrte auf die noch immer offen stehende Tür.  
  
"Ähm... nur so aus Neugierde, war dieser gewisse Doyle nicht mal ein Kollege von euch?" fragend blickte Wesley zu seinen beiden Freunden.  
  
"Er war kein Kollege, er war unser Freund. Er hatte ein gütiges Herz und er war der Beste! Der Allerbeste...er ist als Held gestorben!" Tränen glitzerten in Cordys Augen .  
  
"Wes hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint."  
  
"Das weiß ich. Aber warum hat dieser Junge gesagt es sei sein Name? Wir müssen ihn finden, bitte Angel!" ihre Stimme flehte und ihre Augen baten schweigend um Verständnis.  
  
"Ich werde ihn herbringen und du kannst versuchen im Computer etwas über ihn heraus zu finden." damit drehte er sich um und griff seinen Mantel im hinausgehen.  
  
----------  
  
Was hatte er bloß getan, um es sich mit der gesamten Welt so zu verderben? Seid er vor 8 Monaten aus dieser merkwürdigen Höhle gekrochen war, hatte er alles versucht um sich in der Stadt zurecht zu finden. Er hatte absolut nichts gehabt (mittlerweile besaß er nicht unbedingt mehr, aber das war wenigstens etwas).  
  
Er konnte sich ebenfalls an nichts erinnern, was auf sein früheres Leben hingedeutet hätte.  
  
Das einzige was er damals hatte, waren die Sachen, die er am Leib trug und ein verschwommener Traum, von zwei in Licht gehüllten Gestalten.  
  
Sie hatten mit ihm geredet, jedoch konnte er sich kaum an den Inhalt des Gespräches erinnern.  
  
Es hatte lange genug gedauert aus dem Dialog seinen Namen und sein Alter heraus zu bekommen, da war es mit Erinnerungen an weitere Details nicht gut bestellt gewesen.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, hatte er Frankie Doyle, wie ihn seine Freunde nannten, sich ein recht gutes Leben aufgebaut. Er hatte sich die ersten 3 Monate mit kleineren Gaunereien über Wasser gehalten, doch dann ist er irgendwie in die Gesellschaft von Marhagon Devon, einem mittelschweren Untergrundschurken von LA, gekommen.  
  
Die Kohle wurde zwar schlagartig besser, jedoch wurden die Bedingungen immer mieser.  
  
An die Sache mit den Dämonen und Monstern als Arbeitskollegen hatte er sich auch langsam gewöhnt, schließlich war Mr. Devon selbst eines davon.  
  
Es war zwar merkwürdig, dass er der einzige Mensch unter lauter Ungeheuern war aber damit ließ sich leben.  
  
Und als er eine Ladung illegaler Spirituosen von dem Boss geklaut und das Geld von dem Erlös in seine eigenen Taschen hatte fließen lassen, war es ihm noch als richtig gute Idee vorgekommen.  
  
Aber als dann diese ekligen Brüder Go und Bob, die schlimmsten Schläger von Devon, vor seiner Wohnung aufgekreuzt waren, änderte sich schlagartig die Bedeutung von 'guter' Idee.  
  
Dass er aber ausgerechnet durch den halben Bezirk in das Haus eines Vampirs gejagt werden musste, war geradezu lächerlich.  
  
Und der hieß dann auch noch überflüssiger Weise Angel.  
  
Angel.  
  
Bei dem Namen machte es irgendwo in seinem Kopf klick. Doch konnte er dieses Gefühl absolut nicht einordnen.  
  
Oder diese Frau.  
  
Cordelia. Er hatte sie Prinzessin genannt, warum wusste er selber nicht genau. Vollkommen entnervt schüttelte er den Kopf, als könnte er die lästigen Gedanken herausschütteln.  
  
Er hatte wichtigere Probleme.  
  
Marhagon Devon, war das größte davon.  
  
-----------  
  
"Ich habe gesagt ich will diese kleine Ratte haben! Nicht genug, dass ihr ihn laufen lasst, nein ihr treibt ihn in die offenen Arme von Angel Investigations. Dieser Laden hat schon ganz andere Geschöpfe der Nacht zu Fall gebracht." Marhagon Devon brüllte lautstark und mittlerweile bereits seid einer halben Stunde.  
  
Bob und Go gaben nur ab und zu ein beleidigtes Knurren zum besten, während sie sich ihre Fehler anhören durften.  
  
"Dass er mich bestiehlt war ja noch im Rahmen des Erträglichen aber dass ihr diese herrliche Kraft eines unerwachten Halbdämons entkommen lasst, ist unverzeihlich! Er wird mir unglaubliche Macht bringen, also findet ihn gefälligst und schleppt ihn her!" das letzte Wort hallte durch die unterirdischen Korridore.  
  
Die Brüder zogen reumütig ab und ihre Laune verdüsterte sich bei jedem weiteren Schritt.  
  
"Wenn ich diesen Bastard zu fassen kriege, kann Mr. Devon froh sein, wenn noch kleinere Reste von Kraft in seinem halbtoten Körper zu finden sind!" Go grollte während er seine neue Axt schwang.  
  
"Wir sollen ihn schließlich auch nur herbringen, dass er am Leben sein soll hat nie jemand verlangt..."  
  
"Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Go! Wie soll man seinen Lebenssaft extrahieren, wenn kein Leben mehr in ihm steckt?" Bob sah verächtlich auf seinen Bruder herab und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht bei der Geburt vertauscht worden war.  
  
----------  
  
Die dunkle Gasse lag still und tot unter ihm. Er konnte den Abfall an den Seiten riechen und die Ratten hören, die sich in diesem bewegten.  
  
Angel machte einen weiteren Satz und sprang auf das nächste Dach. Er hatte die Spur des Jungen nach kurzer Suche gefunden und war ihm in geringer Entfernung gefolgt.  
  
Wie konnte ein Junge seines Alters und seiner Statur in solch einer Gegend wohl überleben? Angel konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er dieses Kind so angefallen hatte, nur weil er Doyles Namen benutzte.  
  
Doyle...alter Freund.  
  
Sie hatten sich noch nicht lange gekannt, doch gaben Doyle und Cordy ihm damals ein Gefühl von Familie, das er schon lange vergessen hatte.  
  
Wesley und Gunn waren zwar seine Freunde, doch konnten sie nicht den Platz ausfüllen, den Doyle in Cordelias und seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Angel wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Junge plötzlich von einer Mülltonne aus in das Fenster einer alten Fabrik kletterte.  
  
"Hey Lucy, ich bin zu Hause!" unachtsam schmiss er seine Jacke auf das zerfranste Sofa, das er höchstwahrscheinlich vorm nächsten Sperrmüll gerettet hatte. Ein kleiner Lagerraum diente ihm als Behausung, da das restliche Gebäude undicht und kalt war.  
  
Es war alles ziemlich verdreckt und stank nach altem Fisch, doch konnte er hier sicher sein, dass ihm niemand einen unerwünschten Besuch abstattete. Dieses Versteck hatte er vor Devon und seinen Leuten verheimlichen können.  
  
Vollkommen geschafft legte er sich auf eine Matratze, die er zusammen mit dem Sofa erbeutet haben musste, ihrem Zustand nach.  
  
Er schloss seufzend die Augen und rieb sich eine leicht geschwollene Augenbraue.  
  
"Nett eingerichtet hast du es hier, Frankie. Wer ist dein Innenausstatter?"  
  
Mit einem Sprung stand er wieder auf den Beinen und visierte die Gesichter der beiden Brüder an.  
  
"Leute, wie nett, dass ihr mal vorbei schaut. Aber ich habe leider keine Getränke im Haus. Ich werde schnell welche besorgen gehen!" damit hechtete er Richtung Fenster, wurde allerdings von einem kräftigen Schlag zu Boden geworfen.  
  
"Oh Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Du wirst doch deine Freunde nicht belügen oder? Mr. Devon war gar nicht begeistert, als du ihn bestohlen und dann auch noch zu diesem Vampir gerannt bist."  
  
"Das war nicht nett von dir. Jetzt müssen wir dir ein bisschen Benehmen beibringen!" angriffslustig schwang Go seine Axt, als Bob vor das alte Fenster trat.  
  
"Ich schätze das werdet ihr nicht!"  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall und begleitet vom Splittern von Holz, brach Angel durch eins der vernagelten Fenster.  
  
"Du schon wieder!" war der letzte Satz bevor ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte.  
  
----------  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich finde absolut gar nichts!" verwirrt sah Cordelia vom Computerbildschirm auf und belohnte sich mit einem großen Schluck Espresso.  
  
"Na, dann hat er eben gelogen. Das dachte Angel doch auch!" Gunn sah sie achselzuckend an.  
  
"Nein das ist es nicht. Ich finde nicht mal was über den alten Doyle. Keine Geburtsurkunde, Führerschein oder Sozialversicherungsnummer. Es ist als hätte er nie existiert."  
  
"Ich muss Gunn zustimmen, nach dem was ihr erzählt habt, war er ziemlich oft in Schwierigkeiten, da würde ich es auch vorziehen nicht zu existieren."  
  
"Ihr versteht das nicht. Er war erst später so, früher war er Lehrer und sogar mal verheiratet. Bevor er seine dämonische Seite entdeckt hatte, war er so normal wie du und ich!" erneut fing sie an auf den Tasten herum zu hacken, was ihr vom Computer damit gedankt wurde, dass er mit einem gequälten Keuchen abstürzte.  
  
"Wie ist der Junge eigentlich auf den Namen gekommen? Es ist recht seltsam, dass er gerade hier hereinkommt und sich dann auch noch als verstorbener Partner präsentiert, oder nicht?" Wesley gähnte verstohlen und sah auf die Uhr.  
  
"Sag mal Cordy, dieser Doyle hatte nicht zufällig einen Sohn mit dem selben Namen?"  
  
"Das hätte er mir gesagt, wir hatten keine Geheimnisse vor einan..." bevor Cordelia realisieren konnte, dass Doyle ihr auch nichts von dem Dämon in sich erzählt hatte, kippte sie mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und hielt sich krampfhaft ihre Stirn.  
  
"Cordy? Eine Vision, schnell Gunn hol die Packung Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser."  
  
Wesley hatte die junge Frau mittlerweile wieder in eine sitzende Position befördert und hielt sie fest, bis die Krämpfe aufhörten ihren gesamten Körper durchzuschütteln.  
  
"Angel und der Kleine wurden von diesen beiden Dämonentypen gefangen und in eine Art Tunnelsystem verschleppt. Wir müssen sie da rausholen." ruckartig stand Cordelia auf, nahm das Wasser, schluckte die Aspirins und fing an, eine bunte Ansammlung verschiedenster Waffen in eine Tasche zu werfen.  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen sie nur verdutzt an.  
  
"Ähm, Cordy. Wo sind diese Tunnel und gegen wen kämpfen wir eigentlich?" Wesley fragte ganz vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht so genau aber das hier muss reichen und die Tunnel werden wir ja wohl noch finden. Schließlich sind wir in LA und nicht in irgendwelchen Bergwerksregionen. Jetzt kommt schon, der Chef braucht uns." sie zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche energisch hoch und schob sie in Gunns Richtung, als dieser nur fragend von der Tasche aufblickte.  
  
"Na glaubst du vielleicht ich werd das schwere Ding schleppen? Hey ich weiß jetzt wo es Tunnel gibt! Die U-Bahn ist voll damit, bestimmt gibt es irgendwelche stillgelegten Schächte!" kurzer Hand griff sie sich einen U-Bahn Plan und machte ihren Weg nach draußen.  
  
"Manchmal...da macht sie mir echt Angst!"  
  
-------------  
  
Es war dunkel. Francis konnte es nicht fassen aber es war schon wieder dunkel.  
  
Vielleicht lag er immer noch in dieser Höhle und die Geschehnisse der letzten 8 Monate waren nur ein böser und wirklich langer Traum gewesen. Er würde einfach aufwachen und Zuhause sein.  
  
Zuhause, das hörte sich wundervoll an.  
  
Aber wo war sein Heim?  
  
Wo war seine Familie und wann würde er endlich aufhören, alleine zu sein.  
  
Nein, es war kein schlechter Traum gewesen. Der ganze Schlamassel war wirklich passiert und er war nach wie vor ganz allein.  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Ein ersticktes Geräusch meldete sich ein Stück von ihm weg.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Wer konnte noch mit ihm in diesem Loch gefangen sein? Die Erinnerung kam langsam zurück.  
  
Da waren die Gebrüder Widerlich und sie hatten ihn gefangen genommen. Aber diesmal hatte er sich gewehrt, weil er nicht alleine war.  
  
Es war jemand da, der ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Eine Kreatur der Nacht. Ein Vampir.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Ja und schrei nicht so, ich habe gute Ohren." kam die gemuffelte Antwort.  
  
"Bist du verletzt?" klang schon etwas freundlicher.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht und was ist mit dir?"  
  
*Was konnten sie einem Vampir schon Großartiges getan haben?* dachte er insgeheim.  
  
"Nur ein paar Kratzer und man hat uns mit irgendeiner Droge betäubt. Ich nehme an das sind die Privaträume von deinem ehemaligen Boss, ja?" man hörte Angel langsam aufstehen und die Wände abtasten.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Mr. Devon so etwas besitzt aber wundern tut es mich nicht, schließlich ist er ein DÄMON." das letzte Wort wurde mit genüsslicher Verachtung in den Raum gespuckt.  
  
"Du magst wohl keine Dämonen?"  
  
"Entschuldige, dich hab ich nicht gemeint. Sie sind nur einfach ekelhaft." er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an seine alten 'Freunde'.  
  
"Nicht alle Dämonen sind böse. Einige sind freundlich und hilfsbereit. Manche von ihnen sind etwas besonderes." Angels Stimme wurde fast unmerklich leiser.  
  
"Das war wohl der, mit dem du mich verwechselt hast!" der Junge rieb sich ganz unbewusst den Hals.  
  
"Ja, ihr tragt den selben Namen. Wer hat ihn dir gegeben?" Angels scharfe Augen betrachteten den jungen Mann im Dunkeln, als er auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich schätze es werden meine Eltern gewesen sein, wer immer sie auch sind. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an alles was mein früheres Leben beinhaltete, ausgenommen die letzten 8 Monate. Keine Ahnung wer ich war oder wo ich herkam." und für eine Weile schwieg Francis Doyle.  
  
"Aber dein Name...warum denkst du, dass du so heißt?" Angel hatte sich längst seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht, doch er wollte die Bestätigung aus dem Mund seines Gegenüber hören.  
  
"Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber zwei Lichtgestalten in einem Traum haben ihn mir gesagt. Und sie haben gesagt, dass ein Engel über mich wachen würde..." damit verstummte der Junge.  
  
*Doyle!*  
  
Nun stand entgültig fest, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit ihn wieder zurück geschickt hatten, doch die Fragen endeten hier nicht.  
  
Warum erst jetzt? Zu welchem Zweck? Warum als Teenager? Und warum zu Angel?  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und der Lichtschein von Petroleumlampen fiel in die kleine Zelle.  
  
Bob und Go griffen sich jeder eine, der geschwächten Personen und schleiften sie den Gang hinunter.  
  
---------  
  
"Und jetzt?" Wesley drehte sich unsicher um sich selbst. Es sah in einen der 5 Schächte des großen Tunnelsystems.  
  
"Welchen müssen wir nehmen?"  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Die Vision hat nicht gezeigt, dass es so viele Gänge sein würden. Wir müssen wohl raten!" Cordelia trat ungemütlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
"Raten? Und was passiert in der Zwischenzeit mit Angel und unserem Teen- Doyle? Was, wenn wir den falschen Tunnel nehmen?"  
  
"Wesley lass das! Furchtbare Sachen kann ich mir selber ausmalen, also möchte jetzt jemand einen Tipp abgeben oder wollen wir auszählen?" ängstlich leuchtete sie den Boden nach unwillkommenen Nagetieren ab.  
  
"Ich würde Tor Nummer drei nehmen!" Gunn strahlte mit der Taschenlampe in den dritten Gang von links und einige wollige Zeitgenossen hopsten verschreckt in die hinteren Schatten.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein! Da will ich nicht reingehen. Such einen anderen aus!"  
  
"Okay, wie steht es gleich mit dem Ersten hier?" erneut rannten die Ratten quiekend davon.  
  
"Der ist bestimmt auch falsch! Ganz sicher wohnt ein schwerreicher Unterweltboss nicht in einer Wohnung mit diesen ekligen Krankheitserregern! Such einen anderen!"  
  
"Cordelia, wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Übrigens, warum sollte ein Unterweltboss überhaupt hier wohnen wollen? Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ihn die Ratten stören!"  
  
"Na gut, dann nehmen wir eben den Ersten. Aber wenn auch nur eines dieser Viecher über meinen Fuß läuft, dann bin ich weg!".  
  
Und der kleine Rettungstrupp setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.  
  
---------  
  
Der hohe Raum war erleuchtet im Schein von vielen Kerzen am Boden, schweren Fackeln an den Wänden und einem großen Feuerkreis in der Mitte.  
  
Hinter dem Kreis thronte, wie der Herrscher der gesamten Welt, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, Marhagon Devon.  
  
"Willkommen meine lieben Freunde, zu dieser kleinen Feier. Wir ehren heute unseren geliebten Frankie. Er ist ein lausiger Angestellter gewesen, doch mit der Aufnahme seines Lebensextraktes, wird er mich für alle angefallenen Kosten entschädigen!" er stand auf und trat nahe an das Feuer heran.  
  
Seine Augen loderten hungrig im Schein der alles verschlingenden Flammen.  
  
Go und Bob ließen ihre Geiseln los, zwangen sie aber durch gezielte Tritte in die Kniekehlen, vor dem Kreis zu knien. Angel setzte gereizt sein Vampirgesicht auf und versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber unsanft wieder in die alte Position gestoßen.  
  
"Was wollen sie?" seine Stimme war nur noch ein einziges tiefes Grollen.  
  
"Von ihnen? Absolut gar nichts. Wirklich interessant ist nur der Junge!".  
  
"Mr. Devon, ehrlich ich schwöre ihnen, dass ich mir das Geld nur geborgt habe! Sie bekommen es gleich morgen wieder, wenn sie mich laufen lassen. Wir haben doch beide nichts davon, wenn sie irgendwelche Säfte aus mir herausquetschen. Das ist sicherlich nicht gut für ihren Magen oder so!" flapsig versuchte Doyle von dem Mann, der ehemals sein Arbeitgeber war, weg zu rutschen, während er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete.  
  
"Aber Frankie, mein kleiner Freund! Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung oder?"  
  
---------  
  
"Ahnung? Von was denn?" erstaunt blickte Doyle von einem zum anderen und vergaß für einen Moment seine Fluchtversuche.  
  
Bob grinste hämisch und Go grunzte vergnügt, wurde aber von seinem Bruder und dessen gezielten Handschlag wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Mr. Devon stand auf und baute sich zu voller Größe auf. Seine matte rote Haut war mit schwarzen Blasen überzogen und auch der teure Armani Anzug konnte die Hörner nicht verbergen, die aus seinen Schultern ragten.  
  
Er schnalzte lässig mit der Zunge und enthüllte seine spitzen, kohleschwarzen Zähne.  
  
Der Raum schien zu schrumpfen, je weiter der Dämon auf seine beiden Gefangenen zukam.  
  
Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, rutschte Doyle etwas weiter in Angels Richtung und seine Augen suchten panisch den Raum nach weiteren Ausgängen ab.  
  
Dann blieb der rothäutige Dämon stehen.  
  
"Bob, Go! Packt ihn!"  
  
Mit dem Messinggriff der Axt verpasste Go dem Vampir einen Hieb, so dass dieser ein Stückchen nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Bob unterdessen hatte den Jungen bei den Oberarmen gepackt und schleifte diesen nun unter Schreien zur linken Grottenwand.  
  
Dort öffnete er die, ins Felsgestein eingelassenen Stahlfesseln und zwang Doyles Hand- und Fußgelenke in die Schellen, die sich automatisch schlossen.  
  
Dann rieb er sich die Hand und knurrte.  
  
"Die kleine Ratte hat mich gebissen, Boss!"  
  
"Du kannst ihn haben, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Geh und hilf deinem Bruder mit der Fledermaus!"  
  
Marhagon Devon würde nun endlich das bekommen, worauf er nun schon so viele Jahre wartete.  
  
---------  
  
"Wieso muss ich hier eigentlich immer die ganze Arbeit machen?"  
  
"Aber Gunn, du solltest das als ein Vorrecht ansehen, schließlich darf nicht jeder eine 'Miss Abschlusskönigin Sunnydale' auf dem Rücken tragen!" spöttelte Wesley, als er hinter dem eigenartigen Gespann herlief.  
  
Nun waren sie dem Gang schon zum dritten Mal nach links gefolgt und bekamen allmählich das Gefühl im Kreis zu laufen.  
  
Allerdings hatte sich vor genau zwei Biegungen eine Ratte dazu entschlossen, unter Cordelias Schuh zu laufen.  
  
Der Nager und die Frau haben gleichermaßen laut geschrieen, woraufhin Cordy nun nicht mehr bereit war, auch nur noch einen einzigen Schritt zu gehen.  
  
Kurzerhand wurden die Aufgaben neu verteilt, sodass Wesley nun die Tasche mit der Ausrüstung und Gunn das Mädchen mit der Taschenlampe trug.  
  
"Hey Leute, seid mal still! Ich höre etwas." der Lichtkegel der Leuchte wanderte etwas in die Ferne.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich, wie ich vor Anstrengung keuche. Nein ernsthaft, hier ist nichts." Doch Gunn folgte dem Lichtstrahl nach vorne und wisperte.  
  
"Ich kann zwar nichts hören, dafür aber umso besser sehen. Da hinten ist es hell."  
  
"Okay Cordelia, runter da. Ich verteile die Waffen!"  
  
---------  
  
Angel fluchte.  
  
Normalerweise hätten diese beiden Gestalten für ihn überhaupt kein Problem darstellen sollen.  
  
Doch egal was man ihm gegeben hatte, so benommen wie er sich noch immer fühlte, hatte er bestimmt die doppelte Menge injiziert bekommen.  
  
Mit einer duckenden Bewegung entging er der Axt und versuchte gleichzeitig mit einem Tritt seinen einen Gegner von den Füßen zu holen.  
  
Allerdings griff ihn sofort Bob von hinten an und würgte ihn mit einem muskelbepackten Arm.  
  
Go war auch wieder aufgestanden, schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich dann mit der Handkante einige Blutstropfen vom Kinn und knallte mit der anderen Faust genau auf Angels linke Schläfe.  
  
Der Vampir stieß ein wütendes Grunzen an, sackte aber trotzdem etwas in die Knie und ihm wurde weiterhin an der Kehle die Luft abgeschnürt.  
  
Francis erging es allerdings auch nicht viel besser.  
  
"Nun werde ich endlich die Kraft deines jungen Lebens kosten!" Marhagon grinste und seine Zähne glänzten von Geifer, als er sich vor dem angeketteten Jungen aufbaute.  
  
In der einen Hand hielt er eine vergilbte Pergamentrolle und die andere streckte er dem Jungen entgegen.  
  
Doyles Augen waren vor Angst unnatürlich weit aufgerissen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißtropfen.  
  
Er atmete in panischen Stößen ein und aus, so dass er kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren stand.  
  
Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und Francis war sicher, dass es gleich herausspringen würde.  
  
Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Irgendwo im vorderen Bereich der Höhle sah er Schemen und die Geräuschkulisse ließ auf einen erbitterten Kampf schließen, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.  
  
"Warum?" war alles, was er noch hervorbrachte, als er seinem Peiniger vollkommen ausgeliefert war.  
  
Der Dämon sah von dem Schriftstück auf und beugte sich nah an das Ohr des jungen Iren und flüsterte kehlig.  
  
"Weil du das hast, was ich so dringend brauche und weil du das bist, was du so tief verabscheust!"  
  
Dann legte er seine lederne Klauenhand auf die Brust des Jungen und fing an die beschwörenden Worte zu lesen  
  
---------  
  
Eine klaffende Wunde auf Go's Arm, verriet den Geschmack seiner eigenen Waffe.  
  
Die geliebte Waffe, selbst geschmiedet und in den ewigen Feuern des Vesuvs gehärtet, hatte sie sich einfach gegen ihn gewendet.  
  
In den Händen dieses unwürdigen Vampirs, hat sie ihren Meister betrogen und verletzt.  
  
Angel stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und verteidigte sich gegen die doppelten Angriffe der Brüder. Mit der Klinge nach links und rechts hackend, versuchte er gleichzeitig zu sehen, was mit Doyle geschah.  
  
Etwas musste schleunigst passieren.  
  
Er musste dem Jungen helfen. Man hatte ihn schließlich nicht zurückgesendet, um irgend einen Dämonen zu nähren.  
  
Es brauchte eine neue Taktik.  
  
"Hey du, Schwachkopf!"  
  
Beide Dämonen blieben stehen und glotzten erwartungsvoll, als Bob plötzlich zur Seite kippte und umfiel, wie ein gefällter Baum.  
  
Ein Pfeilschaft ragte aus seinem leblosen Körper.  
  
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung trat Angel vor, trat dem verbleibenden Monster in die Nieren und als Go sich in Schmerzen nach vorne krümmte, nahm er seine angebetete Axt ein letztes Mal in Empfang.  
  
Als Angel über die Toten hinübertrat, sah er seine Freunde einige Meter entfernt stehen und Gunn schwenkte lässig die Armbrust, die den tödlichen Schuss abgegeben hatte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir Angel? Wo ist Doy-?!" Cordelias Frage wurde von einem markerschütternden Schrei unterbrochen, der durch die ganze Höhle hallte.  
  
---------  
  
In einem Kreis aus flackernder Elektrizität, stand Marhagon Devon und verlas immer wieder seine Formel.  
  
Blitze zuckten durch die Luft und die Atmosphäre schwirrte, vor lauter Ladung.  
  
Francis schrie mit allem was er hatte, als Elektrizität über die Hand des Dämons in seinen Körper geleitet wurden. Er bäumte sich unwillkürlich auf und seine Hände und Füße wehrten sich gegen die Fesseln. Doch es nützte nichts.  
  
Mittlerweile musste auch Mr. Devon brüllen, um gegen die Lautstärke anzukommen.  
  
"Arso imtes Xerxeros!" wiederholte er nun immer und immer wieder und bei jedem Mal wurden die Blitze stärker und machtvoller.  
  
Plötzlich riss der Anzug des Unterweltbosses auf und zwei gigantische, schwarze Schwingen platzten hervor und schlugen nun kraftvoll und vernichtend, während jeder Schlag wie Peitschenknall ertönte.  
  
Auch der Junge veränderte sich.  
  
Sein Gesicht wechselte ständig zwischen der bekannten menschlichen Form und der eines Brachen- Dämons, grün und dornenbesetzt.  
  
Aus Doyles dämonischer Seite konnte Devon deutlich mehr Macht abziehen, denn jedes Mal, wenn Francis sein zweites Gesicht zeigte, wuchsen die Blitze an und die Energiestöße erhöhten sich.  
  
----------  
  
"Angel, tu doch endlich was!" mit sekundenlangem Entsetzten betrachteten die Vier das Schauspiel, als sich der Vampir in Bewegung setzte, dicht auf, die männlichen Mitglieder von Angel Investigations.  
  
Gunn und Wesley wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und warfen sich dann gleichzeitig mit voller Kraft, jeder auf einen Flügel.  
  
Durch das zusätzliche Gewicht momentan verwundert, blickte sich Marhagon um und bekam von Angel genau einen Schlag zwischen die Augen.  
  
Schmerzerfüllt brüllte er auf und ließ kurzerhand von seinem Opfer ab.  
  
Der Junge sackte einfach zusammen, soweit es seine Ketten zuließen und wurde bewusstlos.  
  
Angel schlug rapide hintereinander zu und Devon hatte kaum eine Chance sich zu wehren.  
  
Wild mit den beladenen Flügeln schlagend, versuchte er, die beiden Männer, wie lästige Fliegen abzuschütteln. Diese hingegen, hielten sich mit allem, was sie aufbringen konnten in den Lederschwingen fest und versuchten diese auf den Boden zu drücken.  
  
Ohne ausweichen zu können, kassierte der Dämon nun nacheinander Hiebe und der Geifer tropfte ihm aus dem Maul.  
  
Mit einem letzten Versuch riss er seinen linken Flügel vom Boden hoch und schleuderte Gunn damit an eine Wand.  
  
Ehe er aber mit der Schwinge nach Angel schlagen konnte, war dieser ihm entgegengetreten und rammte dem Ungetüm den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht.  
  
Mit gebrochenem Genick fiel Marhagon Devon, wie eine kaputte Puppe zu Boden.  
  
----------  
  
Er blinzelte.  
  
Das Erste was er bemerkte war Wärme.  
  
In den letzten Wochen, gab es nicht einen Tag, an dem er aufgewacht war und nicht gefroren hatte.  
  
Dann stürzten plötzlich noch mehr stumme Eindrücke auf ihn ein.  
  
Es stank nicht. Er lag weich. Man hörte keinen Baulärm. Die Vögel zwitscherten.  
  
Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.  
  
Langsam und sehr vorsichtig blinzelte Francis. Der Raum war zwar abgedunkelt, doch hinter den Rollos konnte man Sonnenschein schimmern sehen.  
  
Das Bett war eigentlich viel zu bequem, um es schon zu verlassen aber er musste wissen was hier vorging.  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete das Zimmer. Es war tatsächlich ein richtiges Zimmer, mit Teppich, Tapete und Bildern an den Wänden.  
  
Fast so, wie in einem Hotel.  
  
Francis sah an sich herab. Er trug ein viel zu weites T-Shirt mit dem Schriftzug 'Hyperion'.  
  
Seine Handgelenke waren bandagiert, ebenso seine Knöchel und bei leichter Bewegung taten sie weh.  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf und zog sich die Sachen an, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke lagen.  
  
Die Kleidung war angenehm sauber und roch nach Kaufhaus. Man hatte wohl seine Größe etwas verschätzt, doch die Jeans hatte einen Gürtel und die Hosenbeine konnte er umkrempeln.  
  
Über das frische Shirt, zog er seine alte braune Jacke, die man ihm noch gelassen hatte.  
  
Trotz all dieser Wohltaten, griff Doyle sich noch die Lampe vom Nachttisch und schlich sich auf Socken Richtung Flur.  
  
Der Gang war vollkommen leer und die anderen Zimmer schienen auch unbewohnt zu sein, jedenfalls hörte man kein Geräusch.  
  
Jetzt näherte er sich der Treppe und folgte den Stufen ins Erdgeschoss, die Lampe noch immer hoch erhoben und zum Schlag bereit.  
  
Er blickte sich in der Eingangshalle um.  
  
"Gut. Also, hier bin ich doch schon gewesen. Wo steckt jetzt dieser verdammte V-" eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
  
Augenblicklich wirbelte Francis herum und war bereit, wem auch immer mit dem Leuchter den Kopf ein zu schlagen.  
  
Eine zweite Hand stoppte die Lampe noch im Schlag.  
  
"Woah! Hey langsam, du willst dich doch nicht verletzten?" brachte Angel überrascht hervor und wand langsam die Lichtquelle aus der Hand des Jungen.  
  
Die drei weiteren Mitarbeiter von Angel Investigation kamen aus einem der hinteren Zimmer.  
  
"He! Seht mal, er ist wach!"  
  
"Super Wes, du solltest Detektiv werden!" lachte Gunn und knuffte seinen Partner in die Schulter.  
  
Cordelia sauste auf den Jungen zu und umarmte ihn überschwänglich. Seit Angel ihr gesagt hatte, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit, tatsächlich den alten Doyle, in leicht veränderter Form zurückgeschickt hatte, wartete sie nun auf sein Aufwachen.  
  
Sie war für den Moment einfach nur glücklich und es war ihr völlig egal, dass sich dieser junge Doyle, nicht einmal an früher erinnern konnte.  
  
"Wie geht es dir? Tun die Gelenke noch sehr weh? Brauchst du eine Schmerztablette? Hast du Hunger? Oder Durst? Willst du nicht noch etwas schlafen? Sind die Klamotten okay? Brauchst du noch etwas?" Cordy redete in einem Schwall und Doyle konnte nur entsetzt den Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Was ist hier denn eigentlich los? Ich raff gar nichts von dem verdammten Zeug, was ihr hier brabbelt!" Doyle drehte sich von Cordelia weg und betrachtete die eigenartigen Leute erst mal.  
  
In seinem Kopf spielten sich ganz gemächlich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages ab und langsam begriff Francis auch den Rest.  
  
Die vier anderen standen ganz gemütlich herum und warteten bis der Junge auf jeden von ihnen zeigte.  
  
"Okay! Du bist der komische Engländer!" und er deutete auf Wesley, der nickte. Allerdings gefiel es ihm weniger, als komisch bezeichnet zu werden.  
  
"Du bist der Heini mit der Armbrust!" dabei zeigte er auf Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, man! Du hast es erfasst!"  
  
"Du bist die Prinzessin!" dabei wurde er etwas rot im Gesicht, das verdunkelte sich allerdings noch, als Cordy ihn zur Bestätigung auf die Wange küsste.  
  
"Und du!" er ging auf Angel zu. "Bist der Engel, der mich beschützt!" um seine Aussage zu unterstützen, fügte er noch schnell hinzu: "Ein verdammter Vampir!"  
  
Wesley räusperte sich ein wenig und verfiel in seinen Wächter-Tonfall. "Im Grossen und Ganzen, ja! Allerdings ohne die ganzen Schimpfwörter, junger Mann. Aber daran werden wir noch arbeiten!"  
  
Doyle zwinkerte verwirrt.  
  
"Wir?"  
  
Und mit einem leisen Windhauch flüsterten die Stimmen der Ewigkeit: "Du bist zu Hause Allen Francis Doyle!"  
  
Ende  
  
Ja, fürs erste ist Schluss aber jeder, dem dieses AU gefällt, kann ruhig zugreifen und eine weitere Story schreiben! Von mir gibt's vielleicht auch irgendwann wieder etwas dazu.  
  
Eure Mys 


End file.
